Twisted (Originally When Dark turns to Silence)
by Chick1966
Summary: Someone's been keeping a dark secret from the gang. When Ponyboy gets tormented by Socs in the worst way, it's an all out chaotic event in Tulsa. In the race for solace and justice, an all out war of violence breaks out in Tulsa as the town is twisted in more ways then one. What happens when everything you've known and fought for was twisted in ways you've never thought possible?
1. Prologue or whatever

**Hey guys. I don't really know how this will play out, but please give me some ideas and reviews please. Thnx (not a typo).**

**Prologue**

"Crap, Crap, Crap, what are we going to do, I'm scared", said a 15 year old petite boy with auburn locks.

"Don't be Ponyboy, I'm scared too though. I don't know what were going to do. We are in so much trouble. I don't know how we can…shit. We have to tell the gang" said a frantic 16 year old black haired petite boy.

"NO! WE CAN'T TELL THEM SHIT JOHNNY, WE JUST CAN'T! They'll hate us, they'll hate me".

"What did they do to you" Johnny asked with a mask of horror as he stared at his best friend.

"They fucked my mind up Johnny. It hurts so bad. They just can't...I can't crap... what do I do, what the fuck do I do" screamed Pony in desperation. He put his hand on his blood stained torso as his heart gave a violent jerk. It was 10:00pm and a windy night. The stars were out and a few street lights. Beside that it was pitch black. The two boys were at the lot in traumatized states. Sitting next to them was a silver small camcorder.

"We have to tell them, we have to trust somebody" persuaded Johnny. He didn't want to frighten the boy who was a mess, not that he was any better.

"Fine, the gang only, but not anyone else. Gosh, Johnny I, I need a drink, to get so wasted. To forget what happened. They messed me up really bad. I can't anymore". Johnny hugged and comforted his companion. He was telling him soothing words. It shattered his heart to see Pony so broken beyond repair. Ponyboy was trembling violently with a waterfall of tears streaming down his rosy cheeks.

5 minutes passed after the mild break down. They two boys left in the direction of a local convenience store. The guys walked in and bought some beer and liquor. A few shots were in order too. How did they get it? A fellow greaser understood what they were going through and gave it to them on a discount. 10 minutes later the boys found themselves on the Curtis's front porch.

"Ready to tell the guys, what happened" Johnny asked Pony, who seemed to calm down. The radio was turned up loud and a few shouts could be heard inside the house. Jonny and Pony both took deep breaths and went inside the lively house. Everything but how they were feeling. Johnny took a look at the camcorder that was in the bag with the beer, before the gang spotted them.

Darry didn't look up yet, neither did the other guys. "Ponyboy, where have you bee-"Darry stopped reading the news paper as did the other guys. They had looks from shock to horror to disgust. Ponyboy looked down and could see why they stopped talking. He was covered in blood from head to toe. His hair was matted with dry blood and dirt. His arms were caked with blood that still wasn't dry enough. He was deathly pale that you could see his veins. Johnny wasn't as bad as him, but he still didn't look any better. Ponyboy knew it was time to tell them what happened. He didn't know if he could bring himself too. If he didn't the result would be fatal.

**This was my second story ever. What's on the camcorder? You guys decide what happened to Pony and Johnny. review**


	2. Very Important Author's note!

**Hey people's **

**Joey from friends: how you doin'**

**Ok, well you guys get to decide how you want the story and what happened to Ponyboy. Please don't take too long to update the review. If I don't get reviews I'll go on and decide what happened to Ponyboy. I'll let u guys decide what else u want in this 'winged' story. Please hurry. Every Idea will be taking in to consideration. Thank you soooooooooo much. I love you guys**

** Sincerely, **

**Your girl,**

** Chick1966**

**That wasn't necessary, I know-.-**


	3. Under lock and Key

**Hey guys, so it's Chick1966**** I'm starting this story back again. Sorry I haven't been updating a lot but I'm going to try to for now on. I've just been busy with high school and college. The next chapter will be longer. I'm making this short to let you guys know I'm still here. I still need ideas. I am not doing a rape fic but I need something just as shocking. Any ideas? I'm going to update as soon as possible. Maybe tomorrow.**

Silence. That's all that could be heard, complete and utter silence. Bloody hand prints on the walls and unbearable heat in one house. Seven boys were not sure on what to do during a situation like this.

"Ponyboy, Johnny cake?" was all Sodapop could ask as he stared in horror at the two semi -drunken boys. The handsome blond stared at the clothes covered in blood, vomit, and dirt. He took a slow hesitant step towards them. Two pairs stepped back.

"Where were you guys? You've been gone for 6 hours!" Darry exclaimed. "I had about half a mind to call the police," Darry said in a calmer voice as he saw the frigid stances the two took. His eyes silently but intensely took in the state of the two. Calculating and observing. Ponyboy seemed to be leaning on Johnny. The grimace he wore sent an alarm off in Darry's head; telling him that his baby brother was in pain. His auburn hair seemed redder than usual. His pale skin was covered in blood, grime, dirt, and bruises. Johnny was almost in the same state was the auburn, although he seemed to be a little better and calmer.

What really got the eldest Curtis's attention was the dirt. It looked like they'd been digging through the cemetery with all the dirt that was on them. He was curious about the alcohol in the bag and the video camera.

"What the fuck happened?" Dally asked in outrage. He was in complete shock as he stared at the two people he came to care for and love. Rage and disbelief coursed through his veins. Even in New York, he'd never seen anything this bad.

Like something shook inside of him, Ponyboy rushed towards his brothers and through his little arms around their waists. He seemed to be in hysterics from his situation. Mumbling and crying incoherently, the drunken teenager seemed to be choking on his own tears. Two-bit and Steve looked lost, as they didn't know what to do as everyone else tried to comfort the boys.

"Johnnycake, what's with the camera?" Two-bit asked. That's when the chaos dropped like a bomb.

Hope you liked it. I'll try to update soon. Whether it's my lovely bones story or this. Review so I know you guys are still reading this please, thank you.


	4. One step at a time

**Hey guys:D, so this is what happens to Ponyboy and Johnny. I want to thank everyone for reviews, follows, and favs. Anyone who bothered reading this story. It's been years, but I think you guys for still reading this**** Check out my Lovely Bones Story. I will update soon**

**To AlongtheBinding: ****You read my mind with one of the parts you've suggested. :D**

_**To one of my guest**__**: You also gave me an idea. You may recognize it soon**___

_**Thanks to everyone that gave me ideas**_____

It took twenty mintues, but Ponyboy calmed down. Face streaked with dirt and tears took on a clammy outlook. He could feel his gang's presence around himself and Johnny, observant, protective. As sudden as wins, a strong arm wrapped itself protectively around Ponyboy's shoulders. He looked away, not able to look into anybody's eyes. If he did, he'd break.

A hand grabs his chin delicately, yet strong and sturdy. The child finds himself looking into the eyes of his handsome 17 year old brother. He didn't want him to find out. He didn't want anyone to find out about what happened during those horrid hours.

Darry's blue-green orbs take in the small clock sitting just a little above the T.V. 2am. His long muscular legs take refuge on the couch by his two brothers. He awkwardly, but surely, rubs his youngest brother's back comfortingly.

Johnny's supported by both Steve and Dallas. His face too caked in blood, dirt, and tears. He's torn, doesn't know if he wants the gang to find out the truth or not.

"Ponyboy, what happened to you?" Soda asks cautiously. His face is a little weary and green as well. His protective big brother intuition taking place, kicking into over drive.

"I don't want to say it. I don't even know how to say it," Ponyboy confessed.

"Start from the beginning kid. Just take it slow and easy," Steve said surprisingly reassuring and gentle. Everyone in the room is surprised by it, except himself and Ponyboy. After the whole Windrixville fiasco, Ponyboy found himself having a friendship with Steve. They had each other's backs. They still went after each other's throats over stupid little things though.

Pony made sure to take Steve's advice. He stole a glance at Johnny. A deep breath. Then the talking came. As soon as Ponyboy's mouth opened up, Chaos echoed through Tulsa like a hot flame burning through a forest like a wildfire. Little did they know what was coming to them. No one expected this. As Ponyboy told them of what happened, the air around them filled with tension non-stopped. Johnny filled in a few blanks. Bye the time it ended, no one was sure what to do.

_Hands wrapped around his midriff as his feet were lifted off the ground. Ponyboy found himself being spun around. A surprised gasp left his lips as he was spun around in a circle repeatedly. He could see figures blur past him. His eyes searched desperately for his best friend. A laugh, deep, husk, and memorizing. Ponyboy clung to that voice like it was a lifesaver. _

"_Alright, that's enough Pepsi Cola. Put him down before he hurls on you a good one". Saved by his oldest brother, Ponyboy found his feet planted on the ground carefully. An arm swept out and caught him before he did a face plant on the sidewalk. Another laugh, this time melodic and a little higher than the last voice. _

"_Aw dare, Pony loved it. Isn't that right lil' colt?". The red head looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of his playful older brother. Another look around and he realized his gang surrounded them. His blush, almost as scarlet red as his hair, made an appearance as he realized he was still in his brother's arms. _

"_Hey guys, what are you doing here?" he asked his gang as he quickly untangled his and his brother's limbs. _

"_What we can't see how our favorite two youngest gang members are doing?" questioned Two-bit jokingly. It was a huge relief to the boys to see that their Mickey obsessed friend was still joking and carefree. After Johnny was in ICU and Ponyboy was sick, his mood took a downfall._

_Ponyboy merely raised an eyebrow at him. _

"_Hey Pone, we're going to Tim's for a gang meeting held there. I want you and Johnny home in an hour ok". Ponyboy knew he wasn't asking. When he makes a demand, the gang knows better than to question or disobey it. Ponyboy controlled the protest begging to crawl up his throat. He knew his brother was just worried about him. _

_After the murder of Bob Sheldon, Tulsa seemed to be turned upside down more than it already was. Stores robbed, more rumbles, more jumping's. Divide and Conquer was truly taking a turn in Tulsa. It scared Ponyboy how everything was changing for the worst. He didn't like what happened before, but he'd rather take what happened last year than now. It was like the black plague took over everyone and changed them into uncontrollable people. It scared him desperately. _

"_Sure thing, Dare". Darry gave his little brother a crooked smile as he ruffled his hair. Two-bit was telling Steve and Dally about the night he had with a blonde with his normal exaggerations as they swapped stories of last night events. Steve took the time to make a snide comment about Soda and his night._

"_I'll see ya'll later," Soda called to Pony and Johnny as he chased his 18 year old mechanic friend down the street._

"_Bye, kiddies," Dally called coolly as he lit his cool. His 6 ft plus frame making its way down the raggedy streets of Tulsa, following the rest of the gang. Johnny turned to his auburn haired friend._

"_Hey Pone, I'll stop by your house later ok. I have to go finish my chores before my dad gets back from his trip with my mom. I can walk you home though". Not wanting his friend to go through any trouble more than necessary, Pony quickly declined the invitation in a polite way. _

"_I'll be alright Johnnycake," Ponyboy assured as he turned his back on his friend. Walking down the street, Johnny stopped as he heard his name being called. _

"_Hey Johnny," Ponyboy called. Johnny looked over his shoulder. "I'll have that apple pie ready when you get home". One step ahead as usual, Ponyboy flashed his stunned friend a mischievous grin in typical Ponyboy fashion as he turned around, continuing his walk. It warmed the jet black haired boy the way Ponyboy said home. As if his house was his actual home. In ways, it was. Johnny knew it, as did the rest the gang. He was grateful to that family for everything they had done for him. He went to the Curtis parent's graves to pay his respects. His "family" did also. _

_The day of the funeral, Steve, Johnny, Dallas, and Two-bit made a vow. To protect and do anything they could to help out the Curtis's. And they planned on keeping that promise until their very last breath gave out. _

White. That's all I've been staring up at for the last 2 hours. After the gang left, I pretty passed out after I told the story. Sadly, I only got three hours of sleep. The nightmares plague me of what happened last night. It kills me everytime I remember, but as much as it hurts I won't let it destroy me. I won't curl up like a little pity party. But I'm going to get him. The man who made this whole mess happen in the first place. If he got his drinking under control, I wouldn't be in this position right now. Bob would've never died. I would've never been hunted down like a lamb ready for the slaughter. My parents would still be alive. My mom would be in my room right now comforting my nightmares away. If it wasn't for that drunk driver who killed my parents, I never would've dreamed about doing what I'm going to do now. I'm gonna get the man who ordered my parents deaths.

**Hey guys, I hope you liked that. I was a bit proud of this chapter. I suppose you're confused. You guys will know what really happened throughout the story in flashbacks, like in this one. Thank you all for reading this story. I got the apple pie idea from full metal alchemist brotherhood. I need your help also. My book, **_The Unforgettables, _**please read it. I need opinions. It's not finished but I plan to publish it. It's a teen paranormal book. It still needs work but it's very entertaining**** Tell me you want to read it on a review or PM me and I will link it to you by your email. It's on Google Docs. Thank you **

_Summary: _

_the last night I would live. My last night of regret. I'm sorry._

**Gracie is just like any other teenage girl, except she's the key to ending a war that could change everything. A new boy, Caspian, comes to school with a deep dark secret. A secret that could create chaos with the whole world. Gracie feels a huge attraction to Caspian that may cost not just her life, but her family's life too. Gracie will do whatever it takes to keep her pack and family safe. Even kill the one she loves.**

**This book will keep you reading for romance, suspense, drama, sarcastic humor, and action with dangerous twists and turns.**

**Will Gracie live to see Caspian ever again? Will the pack survive the war?**

**Will werewolves expose themselves to the humans causing utter chaos?**

**Find out as enemies and friends join forces for a deadly showdown that holds the fate of not just the werewolf world but the human world as well.**


	5. Nightmare of a kidnapping

**Hey guys, its Chick1966:) here. I just want you to know, that I know exactly from the beginning to the end. You won't be disappointed. A little confused but yeah. This story will be depressing for a bit but everyone will get better:) Review:) I aim for 100+ by the end of this story. That is my goal:) I made the book public now, so you don't have to give me your email. I'll just send you the link.**

_The familiar quiet and the comforting smell of books calmed me down. I flipped the page of the book 'Nevermore' by James Patterson. I was sad and distressed that I came across the last chapter of this book. Oh well, Darry always said I needed to lay off books. Speaking of, I should probably get back home before I get grounded again. I did tell Johnny I was baking him apple pie too. With a sigh, I scratched the side of my head._

_"Hi Ponyboy. Are you leaving already?" Mrs. Mary grace asked me as I handed her my book to return. Normally I would stay for hours on end reading books. The gang teased me for it, but I didn't mind it. Most of the time._

_As soon as I left the library, an icy chill slithered through my body. I took a glance at the sky. Sunny. So why am I cold on a hot day in May. I had a feeling that something bad would happen. I need to get home as soon as possible. Fifteen minutes walking and I'm still not home. Great, now Darry's gonna flip a bitch and I'll be grounded for as long as I live. The only sound around me was the sound of my cheap sneakers hitting the concrete. A vroom behind me. _

"_Hey greaser!" called a Soc. Oh great, not this again. Ever since Bob was killed, it brought a new determination all together. It pissed me off. If Bob could get his drinking under control we wouldn't be in this position right now. _

_The feeling, cold and shivering, like an icicle. A warning. The alarm inside my head went off again, except this time it went on get-the-hell-out-of-there-right-now-or-you're-goin g-to-die-mode. I'm not sure if they're going to kill me, but I'm not sticking around just to find out. _

_Without turning to see who it was in the mustang, I tore down the streets, into the forest. I knew my route around the forest. I used to go there all the time when I was taking care of this dog. As soon as my parents found out, I got the lecture of my life for sneaking out to go into a dangerous forest. We ended up taking care of the dog until we could find someone else to do it. _

_The forest would take me back to the park. At day time, it was filled with kids and parents wanting to let their kids have fun so they could burn out all their energy. _

_Almost there. I could see the outlines of the swing set. As soon as it came, it fell lopsided. My knees gave out as I dropped to the ground in agony, clutching my back. Scratching and tearing at my body, anything I could reach just to get the burning pain to leave me. A high keening sound reached my ears. I wasn't sure where it was coming from, but I was in too much pain to figure it out right now. A glass beer bottle. Those abominations tried to kill me. Sick monsters. I didn't even get a chance to fight them. They just took me down. I didn't even get a chance to fight them fair and square_

_A jean clad leg in my peripheral view. _

"_Hey little greaser," A sickly sweet voice called out to me. "Remember me?" I desperately tried to open my eyes, but they just wouldn't open. _

"_I'm taking you in. I'm gonna have a little chat with you. I have a problem with people who think they can get away with murder". What? My eyes popped open. Blurry vision. My world tilted as if it was the earth tilting on its axis. Bob. I recognized the makeshift features. It was Bob Sheldon. But wait. Isn't he dead. I saw the aftermath of how Johnny killed him. _

_What if he's a ghost? A ghost who came back for vengeance. In my delusional haze from blood loss, I was able to make out what was really happening. I squinted up at him. I felt my eyes widen._

"_You're-"_

"_Finally figured it out huh?" He said as he cut me off. "That's right greaser. I'm Bob Sheldon's little brother. The name's Eric. But when I'm through with you it won't even matter"_

_A sharp pain in my neck. My whole world went black. I felt myself falling, falling, fal-_

_The sound of a shovel ricocheting off a tombstone. It's stuffy, dirt, like I feel I'm trapped in some sort of box. A dim, hazy light illuminates a dirty shit hole of a room. Someone's crying. Black hair on a lifeless body right before me. A sob, crying. Someone's crying. Someone's always crying._

"_No, Johnny!"_

"WAKE UP! PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS GET UP!" A voice I recognized. The visions stop flashing before my eyes. The voice I hear has comforted me when I had nightmares. Been there for me my whole entire life. My green-grey orbs open up and I'm welcomed to the sight of my usually cheery brother. His face scrunched up in pain and worry. My mammoth of a brother is standing in the doorway. He's guarded, cautious, not sure on what to do. He looks at me with concern.

I'm not used to it.

"Gosh Pone," Soda says as he brushed my sweaty locks away from my face gently. E's mindful of the bruises. He seems almost speechless. "Breathe Ponyboy, breathe," said Darry. He rubbed my back comfortingly.

A breath I didn't realize I was holding was let out. I could breathe a little easier. As I look at both my brothers, I don't even try to stop the tears.

**Hey guys**** I hope you like this chapter. Please review or something. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Thank you so much for reading this story. To my fans of The lovely Bones of Ponyboy Curtis. I've been slow and having writes block. However, I can assure you that the action is coming soon. There will be more drama, action, stakeouts, and clues that will lead to the murderer. Please stay with me with that story. I will update soon and the action will be at a faster pace. Thank you. Have a great summer **


	6. you lose something you cannot replace

**Hey guys, those I let read my book, please pm me and tell me how you liked it. Enjoy. I want to that all my reviewers, followers, and favs. Even the people who just read my story. Suggestions are welcomed.**

I couldn't breathe. There was no way. I wasn't even sure if it was possible to breathe when you're crying this hard. My vision was blurry and my state of hysteria wasn't helping either. I was aware of my brothers though.

Their hands fleeting, hesitant, not sure where to touch in order to comfort me.

"Ponyboy". Long calloused hands gently cradled my face. "Baby, calm down. You're gonna choke," warned Sodapop. I wish I could calm down, but I couldn't.

That nightmare opened up scars that I didn't even know were there. I was hoping that after telling my brothers and the gang of what happened that everything would be ok again. I guess it was too soon.

"Shh, you're alright baby. You're alright," Sodapop cooed. By the glazed look in his eyes I knew what he was thinking about. If the Socs had left us alone I probably wouldn't be screaming like the scream queen cause of a nightmare.

"What was it about Pone?" Darry asked. Rare moments my brother showed affection. To anyone he probably looked cool, calm, untouchable. To those who really know him, we know how much he cares for and loves his family. When Johnny was half-beaten to death by the Socs, he was calm about on the outside. However in the inside I knew there was a storm brewing.

"_Johnny?" I was so confused. What human being could do this to my harmless best friend? He never really hurt anyone, yet I was looking at him surrounded by other members of the gang. A strong hand rested on my shoulder. The action startled me out of my pity thoughts for my friend. Slightly behind me I could see Two-bit. His laughing dark grey eyes were storming. I could see rage underneath them. It was rare to see him angry as he was a generally care-free charmer. He never really had a problem with anyone. But mess with anyone he loved and you'd be lucky to see the next day. _

_Steve was just as bit angry as two-bit. The way his hands were clenched, the grit of his teeth made me want to be as far away from him as possible. I knew he wouldn't hurt me though, no matter how much we go down each other's throats._

_Dally was green and his bitter eyes had even more bitterness. It had a murderous gleam in them. Johnny was his responsibility. Every greaser knew how close those two were. If you mess with Johnny, you mess with Dally too._

_However, my brothers were a whole different story. They had their game faces on. Their time is crucial and we need to take action now faces. That was one of the things I loved about my brothers. When things got bad they knew what to do. Most of the time. Soda seemed to feel my gaze on his back. He looked directly at me and tapped Darry's side. My oldest brother seemed to be in an internal battle as his blue eyes search my face for any sign of trauma. He didn't know if he should send me home traumatized or stay here for the aftermath. It didn't matter because I made the decision for him. I swiftly flitted to my best friend's side. Feeling the gazes boring at my best friend and I made me nervous but reassured. _

"_Johnny," I called again. As I knelt down on the grass my hands immediately found his wrist and my head found his chest. One beat, two beats. I ignored the blood soaking into my jeans, hair, and hand. _

_It was weak but it was there. He was drowning in pain and I couldn't do anything about it. I immediately started doing chest compressions. I had to keep his heart beating until Darry figured out what to do._

"_Come on Johnny, come on," I chanted. I helplessly glanced at the gang. Darry seemed to come to life. _

"_We have to move him without the flow of blood increasing from his wounds". He looked thoughtful. He looked into the distance, like it had answers or something. I was still doing chest compressions. My arms were getting tired, but I didn't care. _

"_Soda take over for Pony," Darry said. He seemed to read my mine. However I was as stubborn as ever. I still kept pumping his heart, willing to make him open his eyes. I lost my parents 8 months ago. I'm not gonna lose him too. _

"_Pone," Said Soda gently. He slid down in front of me, his gaze never leaving my eyes. He gently tried to take my hands away from my constant pumping._

"_No, do not touch me," I shouted. He jumped back shocked. The gang had looks of shock too. "I need to keep his heart beating". My gaze went back to him. "I need to see his eyes one last time," I confessed. If he was going to die I had to see his lively eyes one last time before he flitted away into unconsciousness. _

_During my internal conflict, strong hands gripped my upper arms gently. I let them take my hands away from his chest as Soda took over my job for me. A loud sob. It came for me. Great, as if I already didn't act like a greaser. Now I was gonna start bawling in front of the whole gang too. The arms gently cradled me as I cried into his chest. The sturdy muscles and the gentle caresses on my back told me I was crying into the chest of my oldest brother. Oh my gosh. Like he didn't look down on me enough already. _

"_Pony," a voice called out. It was pained and weak but it sounded like bells to me. The relief of him waking up sent a shock through me. I quickly scrambled from the arms of my oldest brother. _

"_Shh, Johnny don't talk," warned my happy go lucky brother. It didn't have much effect because he ignored Soda and went on talking like he never even spoke.  
>"It was a blue mustang full of them… I got so scared," he whispered. He looked like he would start bawling right then and there but it looked like I did a good job for the both of us.<em>

"_It'll be alright Pony," he comforted me. He was comforting me. My heart gave a painful clench. "I'll be as good as new". We all knew he was lying. There's no way he could be. He's been too damaged already, too broken. He once overdosed on 13 pills. I made him throw it up with dish soap. He vomited for 5 minutes straight. After his suicide attempt I kept a closer eye on him. _

_Dallas and Darry carefully carried him to our house as gently as possible. I felt like I was in a twisted wasteland. I was still sitting on the floor. I haven't moved an inch. I guess someone got tired of waiting because I felt strong arms lift me. I laid my head on the chest of my second oldest brother. I felt like a baby as he carried me. I was too numb to care though. I couldn't bear to lose Johnny__**(No slash).**__He was the only one who really understood me except for Soda. _

"_He'll be alright baby, you'll see," Sodapop assured me. Two-bit squeezed my knee comfortingly as he walked on my right. Steve on my left. His eyes were sympathetic and lost abit of his hostility as he looked at me. They were cautious, protective. More time passed. Before I knew it, Johnny was wrapped up and fixed as best as he could. _

_I lifted my head from where it's been lying on Soda's chest. After I took a shower and put my bloody clothes in the wash. I locked myself in my room with Soda as he cradled me. We've been lying in bed silently as we listened to Johnny's cries of pain. The gang was doing their best to fix him and stop the blood from flowing out of his various open wounds. _

_I walked out to the living room slowly, Soda trailing behind. The gang seemed to take refuge around the living room. The TV on low. I made a beeline for Johnny who was lying on the couch. Thankfully he was awake._

"_How are you feeling?" Stupid question; I always ask stupid questions_** (Listen to fix you by Coldplay on this scene).**

"_Like crap," He gave me a small smile. He said it as if his joke would cheer me up. The thought of him cheering me up made my heart clench. His _façade_ faltered. _

"_I should've listened to you. I should've come to your place". He rambled a little longer._

"_You had no idea this was gonna happen. Those Socs are douches". This didn't seem to reassure him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as I listened to his heartbeat. _

_Thump…one beat... two beats_

_I was vaguely aware of the gang listening to our conversation. I wanted to cry. I was so closed to losing my best friend. I wanted to find the Socs who did this and beat them bloody for it._

_Three beats…four beats…_

_Johnny helped me cope when I cried or when I got chewed out by Darry. When my parents died. I helped him when his parents beat him bloody. When he needed help studying for a test. We always had each other's back during a rumble too. It wasn't fair, but it got us by._

_I looked at his pale face. _

"_You're wrong you know. The gang does need you". A light seemed to flicker on inside him. All Johnny wanted was love and acception. He gave me a smile. He closed his eyes and squeezed my arm. _

_Five beats…Six beats…_

_I listened for his reply, but I never got one. I knew this would be the last time I'd see my friend truly alive. He'd be alive physically, but emotionally he was dead. I didn't care that the gang was right there. I was too mortified. I tried to keep the silent sobs in as best as I could, my shoulders shaking._

_A yawning silence filled the room as I sat there waiting and waiting for his next response. Still silence. Then the tears began to pour from my eyes as I sobbed quietly for my best friend with my head still on his chest._

"Ponyboy?" I was snapped out of my flashback by Darry.

"What was the dream about?" I sat there blinking in Soda's

"Nothing Darry. I can't remember". _ That was a lie, because I always remember. _


	7. Stop and Stare

**Reviews, reviews please.**

Breathe, sleep, and repeat.

That's all I seemed to be doing nowadays. Sitting on the couch in my living room is comforting, but at the same time I feel vulnerable. After my nightmare last night I withdrew into myself even more. It scared the crap out of Darry and Sodapop. I knew that, but I had other matters to attend to before I became ok again.

I know I'm going to move past this. Just not now. I was singing softly to 'Stop and stare' by One republic **(IDC if it's modern music. It exists in my fanfics)** on the radio. The whole gang's heard me sing before. I got caught singing to myself on many different occasions when I forgot I was alone. My parents even knew I could sing. My mom caught me while I was playing her piano.

"Pone". The voice startled me as I jumped in surprise never breaking my singing. The footsteps came closer, but I kept my face blank and my gaze straight ahead, looking at the picture less T.V. He just sat down in silence listening to my voice as it rang out through the house. I knew Darry was in the kitchen but he didn't reprimand me for singing so early in the morning.

Even after I finished singing my song I still refused to look at the person who's beside me. Soda pop's gentle long fingers grab my chin and turn me to look at him in one swift movement. My grey-green meet his chocolate brown orbs. I searched his eyes for any disgust or hatred toward me. All I saw was love, worry, anger, and concern.

"You gonna be ok?" he asked me cautiously.

"Yeah," I said as I locked my gaze on the floor. His hand fell to his lap. "Gosh Pone, when I saw all that blood on you. I didn't know what to think," he stammered. I looked up through my lashes at my brother's chocked voice. "I mean you were gone for so long and I thought they killed you. I want to kill them Pone. I want to kill them for hurting you and doing _that _to you. They-." "No, don't say it," I blurted out. I had my hands covering my ears like a little first grader. My knees were pulled up to my chest as I was slightly rocking back and forth. I bet I looked real tuff, but I couldn't help it. I didn't want to remember what happened to me. I didn't want to remember any of it. I just wanted this all to be a big dream that I would wake up from and my brothers would be there to comfort me.

_Pain. That was all that I could register. The pain. After the Socs kidnapped me I found myself in a small room. It was larger than a closet, smaller than a living room. The walls were dirty and grimy. There was a silver heater on my right side. I light bulb above me. I saw a dirty chipped wooden table in front of me._

"_SO you're awake". The voice sent chills running up and down my spine. I tried to keep the poker face that my gang taught me. Whenever I was in deep shit, they told me never to let them see my fear. To never give them the satisfaction of seeing me break. _

_I looked off to the side. I didn't want to see the person who was gonna torture me soon. Grimy and sweaty hands yanked my chin roughly. "When I'm through with you you're gonna wish you were dead". He gave me a lazy smirk. But his eyes, his eyes held horrors that I would be forced to live. _

"_You can take your wish and shove it up your- "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you. That wouldn't be wise Ponyboy Michael Curtis. Fear shook throughout my body as I stared at his cold blooded eyes. I knew I was in for one hell of a night, if it was night. There were no windows I noticed. I hope this wouldn't kill me. But I knew it was futile to think otherwise. _

"Ponyboy, I want you to take it easy today at school ok. Stay close to Johnny, Steve, and Two-bit while you can. Dally will be at school today too". I listened as I got my daily dose of instructions from Darry. I watched him on the porch as he walked to his car to put his stuff in the trunk. He closed the lid to his trunk.

"If anyone gives you trouble Ponyboy..." He didn't need to finish that sentence. I knew from experience if anyone hurt me my brothers would hunt down my assaulters. Heck, my whole gang would. It would end in bloodshed but not for my loved ones. I was everyone's kid brother even in different gangs like the Shepherd gang. Johnny even gets protective of me from time to time.

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and ruffled my silky auburn locks. Steve's car pulled up to the curve, ready to pick me up. Soda came bounding out of the house. As I stood up and grabbed my backpack, Soda gave me a quick kiss as Darry did and gave me a reassuring hug.

"Stay safe little brother," he whispered in my ear. I didn't want to let go of his after that. I wanted to stay in his embrace. He let go of me and went to Darry's truck. They disappeared down the road as I slowly walked down the driveway to the car that was going to take me to high school. High school where we were supposed to learn, but we don't.

I opened the back door and slid in. Without looking up I grabbed the seatbelt and set to lock it in it's place holder.

"Hey kid, how you feelin'?" I looked up into the blue eyes of Dallas Winston. He was lounging in the backseat by the left window smoking on a cigarette coolly with the window down. Johnny sat between us. His eyes seemed to me studying me, taking in my appearance.

Two-bit and Steve were in the front seat. I looked down from Dally's intent but soft gaze.

"I'm fine". They all seemed to share a brief exchange.

"Don't worry kid. We'll look out for you," Steve reassured me. I was a little surprised, but no one else was. I sat back as Two-bit took off down the road.

"_You're parents were killed by a drunk driver. And I know it is". _The Socs voice filled my mind.

_I was gonna find the man who killed my parents. I would drag him down to their grave to pay his respects if I had too._

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter. Also I will be updating Lovely Bones soon. I have a funeral tomorrow so I'll see what I can do. Sorry this chapter isn't longer. The twists and turns in this story will make up for it though as much as it will shock you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Review please, thanks. This chapter had some random quirks in here. I don't own Super Bass by Minaj.**

The car was rolling down the streets of Tulsa.

"You doing ok back there Ponyboy?" asked Two-bit. He knew the answer to that. They all did.

"I'm fine," I replied. Just then the song, 'Without you' played on the radio. I started mouthing the words a bit. I was aching to sing a song. I would even dance if it distracted me from this misery.

"Wanna sing me a song, Pone?" asked Johnny shyly. He knew things like drawing, singing, and dancing calmed my nerves. They all did. Whenever I was stressed they got their kicks in to force me to do a little show for them. Mom had made jokes that I should go in show business one day or the spotlight was calling me. Whenever we had our monthly campouts I usually sang with one of my parents or by myself since no one else wanted too. The memory made a hole open up inside my chest as I thought of my parents.

Johnny knew I couldn't resist what he wanted.

"If it's fine with everyone else," I muttered quietly. "We don't mind kid. We could use some entertainment while we're here anyways," retorted Dally.

I sang the lyrics quietly as my voice carried out through the car. I got a bit louder when it was called for. I closed my eyes as I sang.

_My heart breaks with every beat_

_I can't explain what you do to me_

_So just say you'll promise me please_

_Take me if you ever leave_

_I sat on the counter top with Johnny standing next to me. I was nervous; my best friend wanted me to sing for him. I never sung in front of the gang before Johnny caught me. Only parents and brother heard me sing before, which was rare. Sadly I was singing and dancing in my room trying to entertain Soda when Johnny pops up out of nowhere. I guess I made a pretty funny sight with a hairbrush as my microphone._

"_I'm good. You should ask my mom to sing for you," I said. Johnny's eyes narrowed at me._

"_You have a lovely voice dear. Let him hear you sing," my mom told me gently. She sent one of her beautiful smiles my way as she stirred the pot of Mac and cheese. I blushed._

"_Yeah Pone, give us a little concert," Soda said flashing me one of his crazy grins. He leant against the fridge with his arms crossed over his well toned chest. Dad and Darry let out a few chuckles as they set the table to get ready for dinner. _

"_Alright," I gave in. I looked at Johnny a bit hesitant. "Just give me a minute," I compromised as I drank some water. I plugged in the record player as I looked at the 5 pairs of eyes staring back at me. I heard the door squeak open as footsteps shuffled in. 'Oh great'. It didn't matter anyways because I planned to keep my attention on Johnny only. The music started. I wanted to make this as comfortable and less nerve wracking as possible, so I did the only thing I could. I got wild, confident, and goofy. I rapped straight out to my family with a confidence I didn't even know I had in me as four new people shuffled in._

_My rap started out fast so I __**struggled to keep up a bit. **_

_**This one is for the girls with the booming system  
>Top down, AC with the cooling system<br>When she come up in the club, she be blazin' up  
>Got stacks on deck like she savin' up<br>**_

_I was acting the scenes as I sang. I was just having that much fun. Karen Matthews even got into it and started rapping with me.__**  
><strong>_

_**And she ill, she real, she might got a deal  
>She pop bottles and she got the right kind of bill<br>She cold, he dope, she might sell coke  
>She always in the air, but she never fly coach<br>She a motherfucking trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
>When she make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip<br>That's the kind of girl I was lookin' for  
>And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' for<strong>_

_**I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a girl  
>I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly<br>I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your skirt  
>You're like slicker than the broad with the thing on her eye, oh<br>Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
>I am a greaser, I mack them girls up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up<br>**_

_**Girl, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
>Beating like a drum and it's coming your way<br>Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?**_

_By the time I got to the chorus I was laughing and dancing around in the kitchen with Johnny and Karen while my family and the gang watched in amusement. I couldn't believe how goofy and carefree I was acting. As the song came to an end, the room filled with applause. The whole time I couldn't stop smiling or laughing._

That was one of my most precious memories. I stopped singing as the song came to an end and my eyes snapped open as the car started to slow down. I leaned my head off my right hand where my arm was resting on the window sill. The parking lot filled my vision. I felt physically sick now. I didn't want to be here. There's no way I could after what happened this week. What if those monsters were there? The people who reduced me to a scared, vulnerable, defenseless, helpless child. I was suffocating in this car. I hated the effect they had on me. When the car slowed to a stop in the parking lot, I opened the door and practically jumped out.

I held the door open for Johnny as I struggled to gain my composure.

"Thanks," he said quietly. I nodded to him as I kept my eyes on the ground. He grabbed his backpack from the leather clad seat and closed the door. The three others came to our side of the car and joined us.

"Listen kid, I want you to stay out of trouble your best today. If anyone messes with you come get one of us immediately. I don't give a damn if we're taking a test. You just come get us, alright?" Two-bit was too serious. I didn't like it when my friend was serious. My 18 year old friend was too much of a jokester to be serious. He had a loving fun personality like my older brother.

I nodded. That's all I seemed to do now a days.

I walked by Johnny as my gang steered me towards the building.

Social Studies class was a disaster. I was getting ready to bitch slap everyone in that classroom. Hushed whispers everywhere.

"…_Does he seem withdrawn to you…"_

"_..Maybe he's on crack..."_

Trust me, it didn't help that my desk was practically in the middle of the classroom. I looked a ways behind me and glanced at Two-bit and Steve. Two-bit was 2 desks diagonal from me on my right. Steve was 2 desks behind me. Dally and Johnny were in the far corner of the front of the room. This was the only class I had my whole gang in. Two-bit seemed to catch my eye, because he gave me a smile and a wink knowing it would bring a smile to my lips. I looked beside me on my left and saw Curly Shepherd throwing paper balls at people who were bad mouthing me. Beside Curly, there sat Karen Matthews. She just sat there chewing her gum and playing with a red curl looking at bored as ever. Two-bit's little sister skipped a grade just like me. Angela Shepherd sat by Karen tugging on her long locks of raven black hair, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world.

Two-bit may have failed 3 times and acted Scatterbrained, but he was fairly smart. He got held-back on purpose for the rush of high school. I think it's dumb really, but whatever floats his boat.

Curly lightly nudged me and threw me a smirk.

The pretty red head looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows with a suggestive smile on her face. We both watched Curly throw small paper balls in the teacher's frizzy hair. I doubt she could feel it.

I was about to bust a gut along with Karen as the oblivious teacher had like 20 balls in her hair. Other kids were having trouble keeping their giggles from escaping.

"Ok class, open your notebooks to-," she stopped as she took a look around the class.

"Ms. And Mr. Shepherd, Ms. Matthews, and Mr. Curtis, what seems to be the problem?" she raised a single eyebrow. All eyes were on us. I was struggling to hide it all in. I could feel myself turn red and start to sweat. I swear Angela was about to combust on the floor laughing with Karen not far behind.

A paper ball fell out of her hair, on to the floor. That was the breaking part. I collapsed in laughter along with my other 3 friend. Another paper ball fell out of her hair, she caught it.

Mrs. Trenchwood looked in her and mirror and saw scattered paper balls in her hair. She was slack jawed for 7 moments, while I was still laughing my ass off.

As soon as she was about to unleash her fury on the class the bell rang

I rushed out of the room with my friends on my heels. I waved goodbye to my 3 friends and left to the car to wait for my gang. As soon as it lasted, the laughing didn't leave me in a good mood. I can't wait for this day to be over.

**Hey guys, I honestly didn't like this chapter that much because I think it was too random. It was like a filler chapter. Did you guys like it? Please review. The serious stuff will happen soon enough. I have the whole story planned out. I am working on chapter 9 too. Thanks for the feedback everyone.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The first flashback is a week before the accident. The second is what happened THAT night. **_

_I couldn't believe it. Here I was sitting on the cold bathroom floor in only a pair of boxers and Darry's old shirt that reaches my mid- thighs, trying to stop the bile rising in my throat. The stupid Socs decided that it would be a fun time to jump my sorry I was minding my own business and they jump me in the locker room like the cowards they are. They socked me good in the stomach. _

_I hid it from my brothers, but of course they were suspicious. Even when I went to lunch with Two-bit and Steve they were watching me closely. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut tightly as my stomach clenched and I dry heaved. Hard. Groaning softly, I doubled over with my arms around my stomach tightly. I couldn't stop the tears from falling from my eyes as my stomach contracted painfully._

"_Damn it," I muttered placing my hands on the cool tile floor. The pain was uncomfortable, too uncomfortable. I started shaking with silent sobs, trying to hold it all in. I was too concerned about my thoughts that I didn't notice that the bathroom door opened up a little. _

"_Kid, what's wrong?" said a familiar deep and smooth voice. Steve. This was one thing I wanted to avoid. I knew my dry heaving was bound to wake up somebody sometime. _

_I opened my eyes and slowly turned my head to the sound of the voice but kept my gaze to the floor. Two pairs of jean clad legs stared back up at me. I finally looked up at them through my blood shot eyes. Both 6 plus frames took up my only escape route. Yes I was acutely aware of how pathetic I looked. My long legs sprawled out on the bathroom floor-careful not to hit the glass of water on the white tiled floor. A bottle of aspirin missing five pills next to my glass. My damp auburn locks drying like a halo around my head. My cheeks were crimson and my flawless pale skin lost its cream color making me look like a damn ghost. _

_I brought my gaze back down to the tiles._

"_Hi," I whispered. "Sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep," I reassured them. I hated when the gang worried themselves sick over me. Like I was a weak damsel in distress. For one thing, I'm not a broad. I was clearly in distress at times but they didn't need to know that._

_Steve ignored my comment and crouched down in front of me. His long fingers took a hold of my chin and he looked deeply into my eyes as if searching for something. He swore under his breath and shared a look with Dally. Dally's searing cold blue eyes looked my body up and down, scrutinizing, calculating and taking my appearance in. _

_My vision started getting blurry as I let out another dry heave that knocked the breath out of me and left me dizzy. Another groan. I slid down horizontally until I was lying on the floor. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing. Somebody slapped me on the face to get my attention. _

"_No, kid wake up. I swear if you simultaneously combust on this floor-"He didn't have to finish the threat. A new voice._

"_Kid, how many pills did you take?" I opened my eyes and looked into Dally's face._

"_Five," I answered._

"_Shit, dumbass kid. What you did was real stupid you know that". Dally didn't need to tell me twice. _

"_Go get his brothers Randle," Dally said. I was cold; the shirt didn't cover me as much as I hoped it would. Dally's hands wandered over my flustered skin. The wandering hands were soon replaced with a gentle hand on my back._

"_Pone?" asked Soda very softly. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was on his knees in front of me looking down at me with mixed emotions dancing across his features. His muscles were tense, his face guarded. _

_Steve and Dally were sitting on the edge on the tub. Their long legs spreading out as much as they could in the small cramped bathroom. Darry was crouched on my right in the doorway. He seemed to be studying the pill bottle that was in his hand with conflicted emotions._

_I let my eyes flutter again. "The best we can do is let him sleep it out of his system," Darry compromised. Soda's strong arm wrapped itself around my waist as he pulled me up against him. _

"_Come on Pone," Soda said as he tried to help me stand up. I would rather he just pick me up. Just as I stood up a bolt of pain sent my knees buckling. My brother kept his grip on me and fell down gently with me._

_Another dry heave clenched my stomach painfully hard. It was the worst one yet. It ricocheted like a bullet hit me. I felt myself jerk. The painful white hot fire made me plunge into blackness._

_I was drowning in a sea of pain._

_Falling…..._

_Falling…._

_Falling…._

The memory shook me up. I hated when my mind drifted. I told the gang about the jumping with the Socs that next day. After that night, Darry and Soda hid all the pills in the house. Johnny and Two-bit were quickly informed the next day. The gang made it their personal mission to keep a very close eye on me. I had a sneaking suspicion they thought I was trying to overdose. Who knows, maybe I was.

I went back to stirring the macaroni and cheese hoping it would take my mind off of the memory and my school day today.

The rest of the gang left, but said they'd be back later today for dinner. They had "important business to take care of", according to Two-bit. I wasn't stupid though. I know they're going after the Socs. The Socs who buried me alive.

"_Hurry the hell up Chuck. Bring him over here before the kid wakes up," a voice said. The world was spinning. That was all I could comprehend right now. I could also make out the fact that I was being dragged somewhere. Somewhere rocky and hard. _

_Before I could stop it, a groan slipped out from my mouth. The movement stopped. _

"_He's waking up, hurry up and get him in," the voice said urgently. I felt myself being shifter into something deeper. A sudden pain rocked my world as they dropped me unpleasantly. I didn't need my eyes open to know that my hands and legs were bound by rope._

"_Are we really doing this?" a soc asked._

"_Yes, we have to fore my brother" a voice said. Then I remembered. I remembered the kidnapping and the beating for 3 hours straight. I forced my eyes open as much as the pain would allow it. My vision was blurry but I could make out the distinct figures surrounding me and the dark substance surrounding me. _

_My vision got a little clearer with each passing second. Sharp prying woodchips and dirt dug into my back. _

"_Well look whose awake boys," Bob's brother said with a smirk on his face. He had a jovial smile on his face that somehow looked cynical to me. He had a crazed wild look in his eyes. Like what he was doing justice or something._

_A soc 2 feet to my right was holding a shovel. Another held the video camera of everything that happened to me. Why would he have a shovel and why would I be 3 feet deep in a hole in the park. My eyes suddenly got wide as I figured it out. _

_They were going to bury me alive in a hole filled with woodchips and dirt and maggots. My eyes moved frantically as I struggled in vain to get my limbs free from the rope. The rope was loose but it wouldn't do me any good to get free. My choked sobs became louder as tears filled my eyes._

_A handkerchief stuffed down my throat muffled my cries. I calmed down my breathing as I struggled to not choke. This was all a nightmare. It had to be. I didn't want this to happen. I just want to be in bed and wake up to my brothers and parents comforting me. Mom would make hot chocolate and we'd sit in contempt silence until I felt the need to go back to bed. _

"_Don't worry greaser, you'll be with your parents soon enough," he said with a sick sadistic smile on his face."But first, I'm going to share with you some little information. Your parents' accident wasn't an accident. They were hit, by a drunk driver. I just happen to know who it is. It's-"._

_My eyes widened as he told me the culprit. _

_My eyes widened. He handed a red headed boy a straw. "Take it down boys," he said as he walked away. "Leave the camera just in case one of his little kiddie friends find him. As long as we weren't in it. They started piling dirt on and woodchips on me. I started struggling madly but it was no use. My frantic screaming got lower and lower as more dirt, woodchips, pebbles were poured on me. I could feel the light paddle of maggots and ants crawling on me. I had the urge to throw up, but I would only choke. The last part to go was my face. I pulled the handkerchief out of my mouth with one final tug as I let out a frightened pain filled scream of desperation and agony as the darkness confused me. A straw poked me in the lips. I opened my mouth and sucked the straw in desperately as it was my only air source. _

_I didn't care that I was sucking in dirt or woodchips. I slowly let the waves of unconsciousness take me over. _

The sound of the macaroni boiling brought me out of the memory. That night shook me to the very core of my being. I was just grateful that Johnny managed to stumble upon me in the park. I was grateful that he dug me out with his bare hands, despite the feeling of his fingers and nails being split open by wood, dirt, pebbles, and insects. Before the food could burn, I set the macaroni and fried chicken on the table in dishes.

I set the table for the whole gang. I still felt nauseated and went to the living room in hopes that it would calm my nerves. I looked up at the photos and frames that seemed to take up the mantle on the fire place.

Pictures, memories, my precious memories that seemed to shatter over the course of events in one single year.

I looked at a picture of Johnny and I wearing sunglasses and smiling on goofs. We were being silly that day. It brought a smile to my face. A picture of me sitting between my mom and dad with them hugging me in a warm loving embrace.

Another portrait of Soda protectively and firmly but loosely hugging me around the neck as his chin rests on my shoulder.

I missed these days. I would cherish them and desperately try to make everything go back to normal. That doesn't seem like it's happening anytime soon though. At this rate, we're all going to be put in jail or an asylum. I wouldn't be surprised if shit blew over today.

**Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter. Things are going to get more violent and fast paced in the future chapters of this story. Feedback would be appreciated, thanks. Old members of the Outsiders will come back in the story as everyone's sanity is questioned. Stay tune for more drama. We will be seeing other characters POV's as they go through their own problems until the final smack down that determines where the Socs and greasers stand as Tulsa will never be the same again. **


	10. Those times you want to forget

**Hey guys, I hope you liked last chapter. The more reviews the faster the chapters become. I can't wait and see how this story plays out. When I finish this story I would appreciate if everyone would review on the very last chapter of the story please. To tell me how it went and if you liked it. Thank you so much. **

Two-bit, Steve, Dallas, and Johnny felt uncomfortable. What sane greaser would be in a cheesy restaurant like this? The greasers sat in a soc-greaser restaurant that was cheap enough for Socs but fair enough for greasers. Johnny looked up from the window by his booth.

He looked across him at Dallas.

"Do you think, do you think they'll show?" he asked nervously. He's cautious, on red alert like the rest of the gang. Johnny didn't like violence, but after the couple of years he's had, Johnny finds it mighty tempting.

Without looking up and missing a beat, Dally lit his cigarette. He took a slow drag and replied, "Yeah kid. Don't sweat it. They don't even know we're here".

Two-bit surveyed the scene.

"Don't worry kid," he assured his small friend. "Sadly, we're not here for a fight. That's what the rumbles gonna be for. Them sorry ass Socs won't know what hit him". The jokester of the group was unusually serious, but he still managed to keep his humor.

"We should give them a warm-up though. Let them know what's waiting for them". Steve sat by Johnny picking at his fries on the outside of the booth. His demeanor was careless, but for everyone who knew him-he was guarded. He was just waiting for the right time to strike.

"As much as I'd like that, we have to go to the Curtis's tonight Randle. Let them know what's going down soon," Dally responded in a careless tone. His eyes scrutinized the sight behind Steve.

"Guess who just walked in".

"Are we gonna go after them, Dal?"

"Not yet Two-bit".

"We'll go when they leave". No one knew about what actually happened to Ponyboy besides his friends and gang and the assaulters. If the law was fair and if the Socs got caught, they'd be behind bars and out of high school before you know it. Steve smirked.

"They won't even see it coming.

After 20 minutes the Socs finally got out of their booth and walked out the door.

"Showtime boys". Dally was getting in his dangerous mood, his rumble mood. His game face was resilient and warning. Two-bit took one more chuck of his beer before following the rest of the gang out the door.

Eric was walking to the car with a leap to his step. He felt accomplished and proud of what he did to Ponyboy, so he took his boys out to eat. _If only my brother were here. _

"Hey Eric, remember what happened to Ponyboy. What it ends up like last time?" asked David nervously. He was all for getting revenge for Bob, but he didn't want things to go haywire like last time.

Eric scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, you and my brother were too drunk to do things right. So ya'll got caught. If you didn't let your guard down while drowning the kid, you would've seen the other kid coming at my bro with a freakin' knife. If I was there Bob would've been alive and there'd be two less greasers in Tulsa," he retorted coldly. Little did he know that he was and his pals were being followed.

"Wanna run that by us again buddy?" A cold voice broke out in the middle of the parking lot.

Eric turned around to see 4 figures coming towards him and his friends.

I decided while putting the last dish on the table, that a nap would do me some good. My eyelids were heavy and I didn't have the strength to open them. Curling up, I dove further into the blanket hoping it would block out the noise. I let the waves of sleep carry me through.

"Ponyboy, wake up. Time to get up now baby, come on," a voice floated into my sub consciousness. I couldn't be dreaming could I?

A different voice. A sigh

"Come on kiddo, time to get up. Don't you want to eat the nice dinner you cooked for us all tonight?" The voice compromised.

Of course, Darry and Soda were trying to get me up so I could eat. It all made sense. I felt slow and sluggish though. I didn't want to leave the couch. I just wanted to sleep.

"Come on Pone," persuaded Soda. I resisted the urge to groan in annoyance as I slowly tried to push myself off of the couch with the help of an arm around my waist.

Just as I was about to sit up fully, the door slammed open. Again, I swallowed the groan that was crawling up my throat, like it needed to get out in order for me to breathe. All the same, I swallowed it down.

"Hey Curtis', how ya'll doin?" Two-bit's voice practically shouted. Soda helped me sit all the way up as I leaned on him, Darry's hand supporting my back.

I looked up to see Steve, Johnny, Two-bit, and Dally file into the living room. Two-bit stared at me as he wore a large comical grin on his face. I glared my own pair of ice cold daggers drenched in venom at him. Now don't get me wrong, I love the guy like my own brother vice versa. However, I was not in the mood. I was tired and cranky, like someone stole my stash of cigarettes or something. I made sure he knew how I was feeling. A few years back I made sure to master a glare that surpassed Dallas Winston's but rivaled my own brother's. Dallas glares practically all the time though. Ours only comes out when we're real ticked off. The 'Curtis Temper' as my dad used to call it. When my whole family was pissed it was like a volcano erupted or a hurricane took place.

It happened a few times. Like when someone shoved me in a track match so I would bite the dust, literally. Or when Johnny got beat up.

"Aw relax kid, I got something to help cheer you up," he said cheerfully with a bit of hope in his eyes. He leapt over to me and gently tugged my hand until I was standing. Two-bit led me to the front room where I saw balloons tagged, 'It's a boy' and 'get well soon'. What also caught my eye was a huge blue teddy bear. He let go of my hand and chugged it at me. My sharp reflexes caught it. It took up half of my body. I was too old for stuffed animals in my opinion, but I got the reference of my friend's intentions.

I stared at the stuffed animal for a moment longer as a smile crept its way onto my face. I looked at Two-bit and gave him a small smile for cheering me up. His infamous grin spread across his face as he picked me up and gave me a gentle, but firm hug.

"I'm glad you're alright," he whispered in my ear.

"Me too". I couldn't stop the grin from spreading across my face.

I tore a chunk off of my fried chicken leg and ate it delicately. The dinner with the gang wasn't chaotic like it normally was, but it wasn't quiet either.

"There's gonna be a rumbles soon. Skin only," Dally said while chugging down his beer. I dropped my fork so fast I thought it was gonna propel back at me. My wide eyes stare back at Dally.

"Why?" I manage to spit out. I didn't want violence. No, I didn't need this.

"For what they did to you, kid. This has gotten out of control," he tells me.

"You know I'm not the revenge type for myself".

"Well hell kid, this isn't just about you anymore. It's about the whole damn town," Steve tells me coolly. It didn't make it better though.

"I just don't want anyone getting hurt".

"Skin only Pone. Besides, we have to get even. Not just for what they did to you and Johnny kid, but for all of us. Tulsa's going downhill fast and I don't plan to get dragged down with it," Two-bit finished.

I took another spoonful of Macaroni and swallowed it. It tasted stale now all of a sudden. I understand where their coming from, but that doesn't mean I like it.

I looked up in time to see my brothers share a look of worry. I just looked down and continued eating.

Man, ma's gonna kill me for being home so late after I was supposed to watch my little sister Karen. She's gonna have my ass in a sling. These were the thoughts zooming through my head as I drove my car to get back home.

After slamming the door and bounding up the stairs I hesitated to open the door.

_Deep breaths Two-bit. Deep breaths._

"That's great Keith, come here for a second huh?" If she was using my fi9rst name something must be going on. I rubbed my chin as I narrowed my eyes.

"Hey Ma, I'm home," I shouted. My steps faltered as I came in the kitchen. Sitting at the kitchen table with my 13 year old sister and my mother, was someone I forgot about a long time ago.

"Two-bit".

"What the hell are you doin' here?" I demanded. Hot rage bursted through me as I stared at the person who was not welcome in this house.

"He just came to visit Sweetie," said my mom.

Karen had the same look of defiance I have, but she also had hope.

"Two-bit, I'm sorry I left son, but I'm trying to make this right.

"You already have a family. What you left them too? I hope not cause I'm not your son. You don't get to beg for my forgiveness. ," I said as I stormed out. My sister on my heels.


	11. Will you marry me?

**Listen to these songs while you're reading. I want to finish this story as soon as possible because I love the later chapters and especially the ending. **

**I'm alive**

**I'm alive**

**I can feel you**

**all around me**

**Thickening the air I breathe in**

**Holding on to what I'm feeling**

**Savoring this hard not feeling**

**~Flyleaf**

"Two-bit, wait up," Karen called out to her brother. Two-bit's steps falter as he waits for his little sister to turn around. The rain pouring down around them, that they hardly notice. Two-bit turns around as he shifts his attention away from his thoughts. Wordlessly he opened his arms as his sister ran in to his arms.

Karen sniffled as her tears mixed in with the rain.  
>"Why is he back Two'? I thought he was gone for good. Then again, I'm relieved he's here. "Why is he here?" Karen continued to cry and babble nonsense. It killed Two-bit to see his sister like this.<p>

"Is it a good thing that he's here?" She sniffed. Sometimes, there's only one thing you can say.

"I don't know". They stood in the rain holding on to each other as they released their grief. Two-bit squeezed an object in his pocket for support.

My hand was outstretched towards rain. Idk why but I always felt like I was drawn to the rain or something. My mom used to tell me whenever it rained I would spend hours dancing in the rain until someone came to get me.

I shifted myself on tree bark to get more comfortable as I enjoyed the rain on my arms flowing down my fingertips. I smiled as it calmed me and soaked my damp locks.

"Ponyboy," a voice called out. I looked down to see my brother Sodapop below me, looking up with me with a confusing emotion.

"What are you doin up there?" he asked. I looked down at his soaked appearance.

"Enjoying the rain," I called after 7 moments of thinking. I turned my attention back to the sky as the water drenched my face.

"C'mon Pone, get down from there". The gang was always irritated everytime I climbed the tree or got caught up in the rain. I would spend hours dancing by doing flips or just sitting in the rain as much as I would sit in this tree and think. Whenever I was upset I would come up and just sit here. Nobody liked it though. I think they were convinced that I was going to jump or slip or something.

_Just like the overdose incident…_

"Nup, I'm good Soda," I called out to my brother. I couldn't give him my crooked smile of assurance. I was too tired. I heard him sigh.

"I'm coming up then".

I said nothing as I watched my brother easily but cautiously climb the tree, despite the rain. He let out a heave as he pulled himself on my branch. He settled beside me and sent a smirk my way. I couldn't contain the fighting smile on my lips. He slung an arm around my shoulders.

"So tell me what's been going on with you kiddo".

I simply looked at him.

"I'm holding in," I said honestly. It's true, I was coping. I still have my PTSD though. The nightmares keep me up at night.

"Do you remember how we were kids?" I asked Soda. I stared down at my hands. He paused for a moment.

"Of course I do, things seemed so much easier back then".

"I miss them," I confessed. I blinked back the tears in my eyes as I watched the rain fall.

"Me too".

We sat there for a while just contemplating on life.

A low whistle came from behind us. I looked back to see Darry and Two-bit home. Two-bit held up his umbrella. He grinned up at us like a Cheshire cat in typical Two-bit fashion.

"A little wet up there, huh boys?"

"Come inside before you catch pneumonia," stated Darry as he trudged inside.

"Sure thing, Dar," called Soda after him. He looked back at me uncertainly.

"I'll be right behind you," I told Soda. He slowly started climbing down the tree with me in suit. As soon as I hit the last branch my foot decided to slip. Perfect, I thought.

I just let gravity make me fall as I was shocked. Someone caught me though.

I opened my eyes to see Two-bit looking down at me worriedly. He gave an uneasy laugh.

"Jeez, kid. We can't leave you alone for a second".

"Oh Ponyboy," Soda sighed. He looked at me astonished. He opened the door as he led Two-bit inside. My friend set me down gently on the couch covered in towels. Soda came back into the room with towels and chucked two at me and Two-bit.

I muttered my thanks as I rubbed the scratchy fabric on my body.

"Anyone got any plans today?" asked Darry.

"I don't," Soda confessed. He slouched down on the sofa next to me like a lazy cat as he slung an arm on the back of the couch over me.

"Why don't we have a poker night," suggested Two-bit. He was stuck on the mouse again.

"Sounds good," I agree. Two-bit smirks and reluctantly gets up. "I'll go find the boys and send them over. Is that okay sweetcakes?" he says at Darry.

My oldest brother shoots him a warning look, but you could see the gleam of amusement underneath. Two-bit stumbles out into the light drizzle of rain. Darry stares after a moment longer. He does that a lot lately. His attention turns to me.

"You got all your homework done Ponyboy?"

"No, I'll get started on it", I said as I left the room.

I sat down at my small desk and stared outside the window. My eyes landed on a jaybird that was flying toward the south.

After I tracked down all the guys and hightailed it to my girlfriend's house.  
>She opened the door as I was just about knock on it.<p>

"You're late," she scolded me. Kathy was my little spitfire. The girl who seemed to be the only female in Tulsa who could keep up with me, besides my sister. Her hand on her small waist and her foot tapping was simply adorable to me.

I took off my brown hat, sweeping it to the side as I gave her a bow.

"Fair maiden, oh fair maiden-," "Nope, stop right there". I looked up into the face of my smirking girlfriend. She opened up the door wider.

"My brother and parents aren't home," she said as she led me to her room. She turned on her record player as a love song started playing. She slouched down on the bed and patted the seat next to her. I sat down as she leaned her head down on my chest.

She waited patiently for me to start talking.

"My dad's back," I confessed. "I don't know why. I'm just so angry at him but I want to hug the living S*** out of him," I confessed. "He wants another chance. I'm not sure if I should give him it though".

I heard her sigh. She rested her slender hand on my large one.

"Do you know why he left? Maybe there was a good reason," She said.

"What if the reason's worse than what I thought it was," I retorted back at her as I got up and paced. I could feel the anxiety working its way up. All the years without my dad coming back up like a volcano erupting.

She got up and put her hands on my shoulders to stop my pacing.

"Then you got me," she said confidently as she grinned and looked into my eyes.

"I know," I whispered. I kissed her gently as my hand cupped the back of her head. "Which is why this is the perfect time". I rested my forehead on hers as I reached into my pocket. I pulled out a small box.

I bent down on one knee as I looked into her eyes where tears gathered. I could feel tears gathering in my own eyes.

"I love you Kathy. You help keep me in line. You're the only girl I can imagine being with. Being in a room with you, looking into your eyes. It makes my heart stop," I chuckled as I grinned. "We all already know that Katherine adores you. Just don't tell Karen I called her by her real name. I'll take care of you. We'll have kids named Minnie and Mickie". Tears were dripping steadily from her eyes. "So just say yes".

She nodded her yes. I picked her up and swung her around.

"WAHOO!" I shouted in joy. She let out her laugh that seemed to light up the room. I fell back on her bed with her lying on my chest as I held her in my arms.

"I love you too Keith Mathews".

Ahh wasn't that sweet. Two-bit and Kathy are getting better. School's coming up so I may not update a lot. I love you guys. Thanks for reading my fanfics and my book. I'll try to update soon. Review and it might come faster;).


	12. When it all falls apart

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. Since I take 4 highschool classes and 4 college classes my schedule is full and busy. I have not given up on my lovely bones story so just bare with me. I will try to update as soon as possible. Please be patient. The chapters will either be semi-short like this one if I'm updating soon or the chapters will be long which will take some time but will be worth the wait. Please bear with me and review or something so I know you guys are still reading this please. Thank you. Suggestions to make the story better would be helpful too. P.S. . is my new page break**

I walked back to the Curtis house after I made my proposal to Kathy.

"Hey, kid," I shouted as I bounded up the porch steps to sit by him on the top step. Ponyboy was lazily smoking a cigarette as a loud shattering sound echoed in the night, accompanied by shouts from inside the house. I heard Darry's booming voice go off.

"I have no idea," Ponyboy said as the noise escalated quickly.

"You ready for that Poker game kid? I must warn you, I play a mean hand at Texas hold em'".

Ponyboy simply smirked and looked at me as he took another drag. I studied him. Ponyboy seems to be doing much better now a days.

"I did it. I proposed to Kathy," I confessed to my friend. I couldn't keep it in any longer. I glanced at my friend.

There was a smile playing on his lips. He didn't look surprised or shocked at all. This shouldn't be a shocker to me either about his behavior. Ponyboy had a way with finding out people's secrets. If someone told him something he wouldn't be surprised in the least. The only people who ever got the drop on him were his family and Johnny (rarely).

"How'd she take it?"

"Surprisingly well actually".

"You don't give her enough credit. She's a smart girl," he grinned and got up. I don't know the exact reason, but our girlfriends seemed to love Ponyboy. Sandy, Evie, Kathy, and Sylvia made it out like he was the most adorable thing in the world back then. But I have my own reasons for loving the kid like a little brother, even though I don't mother hen him.

"You ready for some Poker?" he asked down at me.

"Kid, I'm gonna give you a run for your money". I followed him inside the house.

.

"Nope, I got it," I said as I slammed my cards down on the table. I threw a smirk at the dealer and the rest of the players. "Read it and reap boys, but I got 21". I flaunted my cards in Johnny's face as he laughed and gently shoved me in my chair. My laugh echoed his as I pushed my lost strands of hair behind my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. You just got lucky you little shit," retorted Steve as he threw his cards down. I just simply smiled at him as I got my cards from the middle of the table.

"Well as great as this has been, I got work in the morning so I'm going to bed now. Congratulations Two-bit and keep it down guys," warned my oldest brother as he got up. Two-bit tipped his hat and Darry in thanks. A chorus of night Darry echoed throughout the house.

"I'm going to go too, catch some action," Dally said as he smirked. He flexed his arms as he walked towards the door. He ruffled my hair on his way out. He motioned for Johnny to follow him out. I gave Johnny a look for leaving me behind with these crazy people. My best friend gave me an apologetic smile and scampered off after Dallas.

"Well I'm gonna go hunt some action. Steve, Soda coming?" Two-bit asked. Steve put on his jacket as he walked out the door.

"Bye kid", he called. I barely had time to return the favor.

Soda gave me a worried look.

"Go, have fun. I'm probably gonna go to the movies anyways". My brother studied me hard.

"Alright have fun. Don't stay out to late". He walked out the door. Walking backwards, Two-bit gave me a smile as he raised his eyebrow. I returned the favor by sending him a wink and a smirk.

I listened to the engine purring as Steve's car left the driveway of my house. I sat still for another 7 seconds. Then like that I snapped back into action. I ran inside my bedroom and scrambled to my desk to get a slip of paper. Ripping the jars from the desk I dumped the contents onto my bed until I found the little slip. I was gonna find the murderer of my parents. I slipped out into the night, leaving Darry and the comfort of my home as I made my way to Buck's.

.

"You got this. This is all on you," coached Steve. Two-bit let out a laugh like a hyena as he took another sip of his beer. He was sitting on the couch along the wall with Steve, Evie, and Kathy.

I lined up my shot as I aimed at the target.

"Eighth in the left corner". It felt like everyone held their breath. Like the air was suddenly sucked from the atmosphere. I let out my air as I shot the ball. I watched the eight ball go toward the corner, and just like that...

"Eighth in the hole. Pay up losers," bellowed Steve.

"WAHOOO!" screeched Two-bit as he raised his beer in the air, then took a huge chug.

Kathy simply smirked as Evie looked disinterested in the whole entire game.

I let a smug smirk tug on my lips as I looked up at my challengers.

"We'll get you next time Curtis," the greaser said with a smirk. His eyes were conniving. He was a tricky fella. He gave me the cash. He swiped back his hair and punched his buddy to let him know they were leaving.

"Well I'll be. Sodapop Curtis," Two-bit said with a Cheshire cat grin. He looked me up and down, his grin never leaving his face. I knew I was going to be the butt of his jokes for a long time after this. Steve stood up and walked towards me.

"Nice going man". We slapped hands as I have him ¼ of the cash.

"Congrats Sodapop," Kathy said with a beaming smile on her face. She was probably the only girl in Tulsa who could handle Two-bit's antics. She grabbed her fiancé's hand and kissed the top of it. He blushed.

"Oh Kath, you're ruining my manly rep".

"Oh glory, what manly rep?" questioned Steve as he sharpened his pool stick, getting ready to take a shot. And just like that, my two friends started arguing as they fought like dogs and cats, comparing their "manly" scores. Kathy and Evie just sighed in unison. I gave them a wry smile saying what can ya do?

"Sodapop Curtis?" a feminine voice asked. I turned around to see a gorgeous girl with blonde hair that curled down her back in golden ringlets. Her sapphire blue eyes stared back into my chocolate brown, like they were searching into my soul.

"Soda?" she questioned. I wonder how she knows my name.

"Can I help you little lady?" I ask politely.

"Soda-," Evie started as she started off the couch. Kathy took on the scene with her moth wide open as she grabbed her small bucket of popcorn and shoved a fistful of it into her mouth as if she were watching a very entertaining movie. The sad thing is, my life is a movie.

"You mean, you don't remember me?" she asked looking crest fallen. "It's only been a year. Look closer," she begged me. I did just that, and I wish I never did.

Two-bit and Steve stopped their bickering as they looked onto the scene. My eyes darted to each of my friend's faces. Then it landed back on the girl.

Steve pointed an accusing finger at the girl.

"What the hell are you doing back here," Steve said in a deadly calm voice. He took a threatening step towards her. Evie stepped in front of Sandy protectively as she challenged her own boyfriend with a look that clearly stated step down. Steve walked beside me, Two-bit taking my other side. Kathy looked on with worried eyes as she didn't know what to do to keep a fight from escalating.

"Wait guys, just hear her out," Evie pleaded but demanded. Her stance firm, ice caramel eyes blazing.

"Why should I give her the right to explain?" I questioned. She broke me, left me like I was nothing but a piece of trash on the sidewalk.

"I need you to hear me out Soda," she begged. I contemplated for a moment.

"Fine, but I want the truth Sandy. Can you handle that?" I asked as my eyes bored straight into hers.

.

I sat down on the chair as I sized the man up in front of me. His black hair was curly and greasy. His large frame looked sullen. His face appeared haggard. I wonder why he had such good looking children. He looked up from this martini glass as he sized me up.

"What the hell do you want kid?" he asked with a slight Russian accent as he was sizing me up good. His cold ice blue eyes glared coldly at me with deadly accuracy. A shiver ran down my frame as I stared into the idiot's eyes.

"You don't remember me do you?" I asked him.

"Should I know you kid?" If only he knew.

"I didn't come all the way down to this bar for nothing," I bit back crossly. "After all, you're the cause my pain and misery right now".

His eyes narrowed on me as he stared me down and focused his intoxicated sight on me. Realization flowed through his eyes, like a light switch being switched on.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. Вы - ребенок, который имел обыкновение играть с моими детьми все время,"** (you're the kid who used to play with my kids all the time)**he said.

"Yeah, I am. Do you even know how your kids are doing?" I questioned him. I felt rage course through my veins as I slammed into him and grilled him. "You haven't even seen then in 8 years. How do you think Tim, Curly, and Angela are doing you twisted sick son of a bitch," I screeched at him. My chair slammed to the ground as I stood up fast. The upbeat music canceled out the sounds of reprimanding screams and the chair falling.

He sat up slowly and stared at me. Hatred was pouring out of his eyes and shooting at me like deadly lasers or hydrochloric acid. I should've been afraid. I really should have. There's something about this guy that's off. He's even scarier than Dally.

"I know you didn't come all this way to tell me about my damn sorry excuse for kids. Those brats are trash," he sneered.

"I'm not here to tell you about your kids". My voice was choked. The burning in my throat and eyes was getting worse.

"I hate you. Everything about you. You caused my family and yours to suffer. I want to know why your drunk ass killed my family". My eyes bored into his. His hard exterior wavered for a moment.

"It wasn't my choice". He chugged down his martini and looked me in the eyes. His eyes were full of desperation now, begging me to understand. "I did it for my kids. I had to do it. I needed the money. Paul caught me cheating with his mom and threatened to tell my family unless I did what he asked. I was gonna lose everything, everything. He blackmailed me. He wanted me to scare Darry, just to teach him a little lesson. The original plan was to just bump into the car and give them a scare. I thought your oldest brother was in the car, but it was just your parents. I was so intoxicated, so drunk. My foot hit the acceleration and I sped up the truck. It hit the back of the car and it flipped over. I didn't mean to kill your parents. I just wanted to provide for my family, but my wife found out about my affair anyways. I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry". His expression crumpled completely.

I was shocked speechless. My knees crumpled from underneath me as I took in what he said. A pair of arms caught me as I was free falling towards the ground. I looked up in time to see a fist slam into the side of Mr. Shepherd's face. I looked behind me to see a pair of glazed blue eyes filled with so much sadness and exhaustion staring back at me.

"Hey Curtis," Curly told me as he looked down at me with his sad filled gaze.

"Curly". Tears streamed over my eyes as the man's words finally caught up to me.

I look back up to see a raging Tim standing over his dad who was sporting a broken nose and black shiner. Tim delivered a swift kick to the man's spine as the man cried out in pain. Tim picked up his dad and slammed him into the wall, screaming and cussing the whole way.

Out of nowhere Buck and 5 other greasers came to break it up. I watched Tim scream profanities at his father, kicking and screaming at his restrainers, watched Angela collapse on the floor in wailing anguished sobs of pain as she couldn't fathom what she heard. Curly let me use his leg as a back support in order for me to sit up. My energy filled friend was struggling through his own tears. As I looked at the hard core Shepherd family through teary eyes, I realized this is the first time I've, or anyone's, ever seen them completely shatter and break.

**Awww, how was this chapter guys? I enjoyed writing this one so much. **

**Poor Curtis's and Shepherd's. Their whole world is crashing down right before their very eyes. Tim's dad killed Ponyboy's parents? Sandy's back? Two-bit's drop off dad is back in the family portrait? What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned. Review and tell me what you think and I'll update soon **** thanks guys. **


	13. Chapter 13

I haven't updated in a while and I apologize. Since its break I will try to update a lot more frequently. Just bear with me please. I'm a 16 year old high school junior and college freshmen so just bear with me please. Thank you


	14. Chapter 14

**I deeply and sincerely apologize. I know how It feels to wait for a story and wonder if it's on hiatus. **

I was walking down the street with the Shepherds by me. I kept my gaze forward or to the ground since I couldn't bear to look up at anyone. A sniff. Angela was still crying heartbrokenly with the occasional sob as she still contemplated the events that took place in the bar. I looked at my friend as she let out another quiet sniffle. Her raven curls covered her doll like face, but you could still see the tears fall to the concrete as she looked forward, head tilted toward the sky.

I could feel Curly and Tim's presence walking slightly behind us as they walked me to my house. They're postures protective and tense. They're emotions distressed and distraught. I looked up as the familiar lights to my house came into view. I stepped on my front porch. A was about to take a step in when a soft hand gripped my wrist. I turned around slowly. Angela's heartbroken face stared up at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything," Ange said as she locked me in a hug. I looked at her brothers who just looked down cast.

Elvis was playing on the radio as I laid on my bed thinking about the day's events. I could hear Darry shifting in bed slightly in his room. The day left me extremely exhausted and sad. My parents would be alive if it wasn't for him. Angela, Curly, and Tim would be less bitter if it wasn't for him. Thanks to him their fatherless and struggling to survive every day. A surge of anger overcame me as I thought about what could've happened. My eyes tightened as I pulled back my fist and punched the wall. I look at the crack in the wall.

I stared at the guy who I betrayed and hurt the most. The man I fell in love with. He was still as gorgeous as ever. Sodapop didn't deserve it and I was going to make things right again if that was the last thing I ever did. I looked at my best friend who stood in front of me; arms out protectively like a shield in front of me.

"Evie, it's alright. We can tell them," I said.

"What? But Sandy no," she begged. She looked at me with pleading eyes. Moisture in her chocolate brown eyes. The pain in her expression was too intense. The distant look in her eye told me she was remembering the cause of all of this in the first place. Steve was looking at his girlfriend cautiously and intensely. Kathy just looked confused. Her hands clasped in front of her mouth like she was praying; her eyes darting back and forth between us.

"I'll tell you Soda. I'll tell you the real reason I had the baby. Or should I say the miscarriage". Kathy gasped and I closed my eyes, trying to force the harsh memories away from my brain.

"Sodapop please-," pleaded Evie, but I cut her off. I threw my hand up and pointed my finger up at Soda, hands outstretched and my blue eyes staring into his dark chocolate ones intensely. Our eyes were locked on each other with such intensity and suspicion that I could barely breathe.

"But you can't blame any of this on Evie or the kid that we lost". Soda's eyes widened in realization.

I looked down towards the floor.

"That's right. That was your daughter too. Little Annabel was her name. I lied to you about that not being your baby and here's why. I hope you're ready Sodapop Curtis because you're about to get the shock of your life".

**Hey guys, how's that. Sorry it's not longer. I figured I'd update as soon as possible so hopefully the next update will be tomorrow or so with a longer chapter and more shocking secrets. Stay tuned and review please. Review, review, review. Please. If it's getting boring let me know. I pretty much planned the whole story out and there are parts that will make you cry, laugh, and just hang on to the edge of your seat. Also check out my other stories. He can do what now is most likely on adoption so if you want it talk to me about it. Thanks.**

**Chick1966 out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back. So basically, the pace will start picking up. The drama will start coming bear with me now and leave more reviews please. I also apologize that you can't tell when the POV switches. My symbols won't show up on fanfic symbolizing the POV break. I'll just put letters than or something.**

I stared down at the woman who said she loved me. The one who would spend endless nights cradling me as I let my pain out in her arms after the long and hard night of hearing Pony and Darry fight. The woman who I thought was the one. Her blue eyes and blonde hair looked the same. She pretty much looked the same, except she was more worn and out tired.

I stared in her eyes as I waited for what she was about to say to me.

"The kid was yours". What? But she told me-

"I know I told you that it wasn't. I deeply apologize for that Soda," she interrupted me like she was reading my mind. Every word she threw at me was like a dagger in the stomach. I could feel the perspiration sliding down the back of my neck.

I could feel Two-bit and Steve standing a ways beside me. Two-bit's hand clamped on my shoulder. His usual dancing gray eyes, a raging storm. My best friend was set a little bit to the right in front of me a bit. He stared down at his own girlfriend. His eyes looking at Evie as if it were asking her, _what are you doing?_

"Enough! He's had enough of your lies. Haven't you caused enough suffering already you adulteress slut!" Steve shouted out at her in rage. The whole bar went back to what they were doing a long time ago, but I wasn't even concerned with it. It was like the only thing in this room was me and my crowd.

Steve slammed his fist into the side of the ball by him.

"It better be good if you're actually asking for forgiveness here. You got that Sandy. Don't come in here and act like you're the victim when you threw him away like a piece of trash. Man, that gets me going when girls like you think they can do whatever the hell they want because they think they're hot stuff!". My best friend's eyes were so intense that they scared me.

The way his lips curled as if he was growling. The dark blur of his eyes set in stone. He wasn't one to forgive and forget.

"Steve". Evie was astonished. Her eyes were shocked. "Stop being such a jerk. You don't even have the whole story here". They yelled at each other in heat. I felt like I was in a war zone. Evie's hand flew to her chest.

"Sandy's cheating was my fault you hear!" That got my attention right there. What the hell was that supposed to mean. Kathy and Two-bit stopped in their tracks of trying to put everything back in order.

"What-what do you mean?" Kathy asked, looking scared. The honey blonde girl stared in horror at what was going on before her.

She was friends with Sandy for a long time. So when she found at about Sandy's dilemma she completely broke down. She was in a little gang with Sylvia, Evie, and Sandy.

"Evie it wasn't your fault".

She looked at her best friend with misty eyes.

"It was though, wasn't it?" Right then Evie didn't seem like the confident girl who strutted out what she had whenever she could. She didn't seem like the strong girl who would beat up anyone jus for looking at her friends the wrong way. She looked devastated and guilty. She looked at me and the guys with pleading misty eyes.

"Tyler was sick Steve. He needed a heart transplant, but I didn't have that kind of money". I wondered what her little brother had to do with all of this. I only knew of him being in the hospital on and off again.

"So I went to the only place I could. I went to Erik's because he owed me, but he wouldn't give me the money. He said the only way he would was if Sandy would sleep with him. I told him know and walked out. The bastard was persistent though". Her fists were clenched up tight as she looked at the ground in silent anger. "Tyler was dying and there was no time. That kid meant everything to me and I couldn't lose him. I was like a sheep led to the slaughter. I went to Sandy and begged her to do something about it".

She let out a shaky watery laugh. "I was a fool though, I know. I was being selfish and cold hearted at that time. Tyler would've been so disappointed in me. I fell to my knees sobbing on the kitchen floor. I didn't see Sandy til' days later crying on a bench in front of a grocery store. She told me she was pregnant. Erik found me the next day and gave me the money, but it was too late. By the time I went to Tyler's room I broke down and told him everything that happened. He just hugged me to his chest and comforted me. He later in the night before he could get the surgery. The damn doctor's pulled the plug on him. Then I found out Sandy was leaving and I placed that burden on her shoulders. She got pregnant and her whole life crumbled because of me. Please don't blame any of this on her. It was my entire fault". She was full out bawling then. She looked like a fragile broken mess.

"It was my choice though". Sandy said softly. Her eyes were kept downwards. Kathy was sobbing. A few heads turned to look at the scene going on. "I thought I was pregnant with his child but it was actually yours. I couldn't tell you because it was too late. The card was already pulled. I was gonna tell you 5 months in my pregnancy, but then she died. Our sweet child died". I felt tears stream down my face as I just stared at the two broken woman in front of me.

"Please!" Evie sobbed. She clasped her hands in front of her forehead and leaned down as tears fell down her cheeks in rivers, as if she were praying. "I'm begging you to understand! I am so sorry for everything".

OOOO

I lie quietly in bed when I hear the door open. My golden haired brother walks in. Something's wrong though. Something's different about my happy-go-lucky brother. I sit up a bit.

"Soda what's wrong, you've looked like you've seen a ghost".

He sits down slowly on the bed beside me.

"Oh Ponyboy. I don't know what I'm doing anymore," he confessed. To my horror, he starts sobbing and crying. He puts his arm under his face, over his eyes as he tries to get a hold of himself.

"Well, what happened?" I asked. As if a trigger was pulled, he completely breaks down and tells me everything while I hold him and comfort him.

"It's gonna be alright". I tell him of my night's events and we both lie in bed hugging each other and bawling our eyes out. I see Darry's shadow lingering in the doorway, and then he turns back towards his bedroom.

OOOO

"Hey Ponyboy. Kid wake up for a second". I look up to see my big brother standing there, towering over me. You're gonna be home by yourself for a while. You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah Darry". I yawn. "I'll be just peachy".

I close my eyes as I hear his footsteps walk towards the door. The sound paused. "By the way, I hope Tim nailed that fucker a good one". I don't say anything else when I hear the screen door slam shut.

OOOO

"Hey Ponyboy". I look up in time to see my best friend coming up my driveway towards me.

"Hey Johnnycakes". We sit in comforting silence as I smoke and he just sits there staring to the distance.

"Anything interesting happen lately?" he asked me. Without missing a beat, I tell him about everything. Mr. Shepherd, the deed, Paul, Sandy and Evie.

"Well crap. Everything's so twisted Ponyboy, so messed up. I don't even k now what we're doing in this screwed up town anyways". I looked at my friend in surprise. Johnny was kind and gentle and soft. He wasn't outspoken and hard. Little Johnny was even scared of his own shadow.

"I thought everything would be fine with you guys, but then I wake up to find this". He stared blabbering non-stop. His eyes were getting misty and his control and edge were slipping.

He gives me a watery laugh. "We really need to be 21 so we can drink whenever we want". He slumps back on the steps. "Or in Two-bit's case 17".

"What the hell's the matter with you?" I asked in surprise at his outburst and drinking contemplations. Darry was at work and Soda was off getting extra hours to get his mind under control. He looked at me with unshed tears in his eyes.

"My so called parents are dead and I'm adopted". I take a long chug of the Pepsi sitting beside me, finishing it and I don't say another word, even though I want to scream.

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Trying to keep it all short and sweet for each scene. Things are getting pretty heated for the gang. I'll update The Lovely Bones of Ponyboy Curtis soon. I'd rather write this one instead because there's gonna be a lot of mystery and action and clues in my other story and that takes a lot of work, but I'll do my best. Stay tuned. **


	16. Around the pendelum

"What!"Ponyboy said in shocked horror. My green eyed friend looked at me like he was trying to figure me out. It was like he didn't believe what I said. Heck, I couldn't believe it either.

"It's true," I said quietly. I looked down at the clean gray sidewalk. The breeze blew my hair.

"Well, what happened man?" He asked me. I looked back up at my childhood best friend. The most important person to me in the gang who I'd probably never see again. I promptly burst into years, wiping my face as the tears flowed faster.

"Come on now, Johnnycake. We'll figure this out". He led me back inside and told me to park it on the couch.

"So what exactly happened?"

I took a deep breath as I forced myself to look in the auburn's eyes.

_I made my way up the steps timidly to the broken down house in front of me. I really hoped my parents were knocked out or too drunk right now. That way I'd have a good chance of escaping a beating today._

_A shiver wracked through my body like freezing ice. Only it was not the wind this time. _

_Man I wished I stayed at Ponyboy's. I silently reprimanded myself for becoming such a burden to the Curtis family. One day I'll pay them back. _

_I opened the door slowly and stepped inside. What I saw made my world crumble and shatter in a mere 5 seconds. _

_It was like somebody took a sledgehammer to my gut. I gasped and wheezed as I struggled to gain oxygen. _

_My dad was laying on the floor, still as death. A puddle of black blood was leaking from his head like it was a faucet. A gun beside his hand. _

_My mom was on the opposite end of the room which was not that far from my dad and I. Her body spread out Ina sickly position that looked unnatural, painful, and not healthy at all. She too was covered in blood. I stepped back until I hit the wall, my entire dram shaking. On the wall, written in red was a message scrawled out just for me. How special. _

_It read, "Congrats you little shit. You're not ours after all". After that came a phone number. _

_Wasn't theirs? What did they mean by that. Could they possibly not be my parents. Could I have better loving parents? Parents like the Curtis's? I grabbed my head as the sudden whirl of emotions swam inside my head. _

_Like something snapped I stormed to the broken kitchen ripped out a drawer that had writing utensils and paper in it. I scrawled down the # on a sticky note and stuck it in my pocket. _

_I then grabbed the Lysol and sponge from the cabinet. As I scrubbed the red message off the wall, I found myself sobbing. Sure my "parents" hated me and beat me, but I didn't want this to happen. Never this. I want Ponyboy. NO I NEED PONYBOY! _

_"_After I cleaned the wall I called the police and came here," I sobbed.

All my friend said was I'll get the Vodka.

XOX

"So are you gonna do it?" Asked Steve.

"I don't know," I sighed. I looked outside the window by the dingo booth I was sitting in. My best friend sat across from me, helping himself to some fries.

"What are you gonna do? I mean your girlfriend was apart of this too".

Steve looked at me with a menacing look. His blue eyes brewed like a storm as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Nothing, cause my girlfriend didn't do anything. Evie was just trying to help out her brother".

I looked at my best friend and just gave him this look that clearly says are-you-shitting-me.

"She still lied to you Steve, so stop acting like that and face the facts". I felt that was a bit harsh but he had to hear it. Sandy wasn't the only one at fault here. We all are and that's including Evie.

Steve looks out the window, his eyes a million miles away. His contemplative blue eyes move like their looking for something out that dusty window. He runs a hand through his curly locks.

"Soda-".

"I know what you want to say".

XOX

Hey guys shot chapter I know and I'm sorry for that. I haven't updated in a long time but since it's summer I have more time to update:) thank u to all who are still here and reading my stories.


	17. Curly Shepherd

**Hey guys! Sorry that the last 2 chapters I just posted are really short and I apologize for neglecting this story. **

.Tap that was the only sound taking priority in the room right now besides the occasional gulping and coughing. My fingers tapped on my leg continuously as I felt the anxiety of the situation feel me up. It was like reality decided to smack me in the face and say _get up pony boy, you've got shit to deal with today. _It was like someone smacked me in the face with a sack of ham.

I turned around and looked at my best friend who was sitting on the floor a few feet away, looking at the wall in front of him blankly, the bottle of vodka hanging loosely in his hand. My best friend still looked awful covered in blood and dirt. Johnny looked even more like a kicked puppy. I think road kill is the correct adjective for his current situation.

I took another swig of my Pepsi mixed with vodka as I tried to wrap my mind around things.

"What are you thinking about Pone?"

"I don't know. Everything. Nothing. Just a lot of stuff Johnny. Wow, first the socs, then the wedding, and now this? What the fudge is going on in this jacked up town Johnny?" I frowned. I sounded like a whiny brat demanding answers and I didn't like it one bit.

Instead of answering, Johnny took a long chug of his drink as he finished the last drops. I stood up and walked to him, making sure to get rid of al signs of alcohol.

"Can't have Darry busting my ass now can we?" I dropped to me knees as I took in Johnny. He looked drowsy and defeated instead of a drunken mess who can't even remember their own name.

After disposing the evidence of being under the influence and drinking coffee I dragged Johnny outside.

"Come on," I said as I pushed on his back to keep him moving. Johnny was a bit taller than me , but not by much.

"We got to work off that alcohol in us Johnny. Believe me, If Darry finds out it's practically the end for us both". Ignoring my rambling Johnny started to speed up as he started jogging trying to work the alcohol out of his system. I quickly followed.

The jog took us twenty minutes to get to the lot since we got sidetracked with the occasional vomit and dizzy spells.

I opened my mouth about to talk to Johnny but was cut off by something sounding crossed between a sob and a laugh.

My green irises tracked around the green and gray lot, looking for the source of the noise. A figure hunched over on the gray concrete bench rocked a little back and forth. His shoulders were shaking and his fingers lay intertwined on top of the back of his curly black hair.

"Fucking Tim...," he mumbled. He lifted his head up a bit, eyes closed.

"Curly? What's wrong?" I know how dangerous my friend can get when he's in a mood. Curly's like a ticking time bomb waiting to be set off.

It was startling, seeing a close friend of mine shaken up so much. A friend who back talked to teachers and didn't give two shits in the presence of authority figures. A friend who would protect his own and put everything on the line for them.

"It's Tim man. Fucking Tim. Pullin' shit like this but I guess it can't be helped and it's not his fault".

"What do you mean?"

A leaf crunched behind me. I almost forgot about Johnny, now completely sober as well. I guess Curly crying shocked the vodka out of him.

Curly not answering my question seemed to set me off. I was not in the mood, dealing with my own problems so the least he could do is make it easier on me by not having my strangle the truth out of him. I don't like this bitter person I've become for the time being. Snapping at everyone and everything that sets me off, withdrawing from my friends. Wasn't on my to do list.

"Curly Mark Shepard, tell me what the problem is right the fudge now". My voice dropped to octaves lower with a warning tone under it, the threat diminishing since fudge was used instead of the f bomb.

My normally cocky friend finally looked up at me with his dead eyes.

"Ponyboy..Tim got drafted," his voice croaked. "He's leaving soon and with ma gone most of the time with her cheap ex's, me and Ang might be put in the system in Georgia". I was silent. Tim was drafted. Drafting was happening right now? Angela and Curly might be put in the system? The system my brothers fight so hard for me to avoid. Nonetheless, he and Angela might be sent to live in foster care that's in Georgia.

It was like someone duck taped my mouth shut and hijacked my body because the only thing I could do was stare at my shattered mess of a friend, laying my hand on his shoulder.

**Hey guys. Sorry this chapter was boring. More great things to come. I apologize for updating so slowly. Hopefully il have more time to update. Review please and tell me what u think about the story. **


End file.
